Fire and Ice
by aicchan
Summary: "Wajahmu serius seperti itu, ku pikir mau bicara apa. Kita ini memang teman, kan? Kau, aku dan Dégel." - KardiaxDégel fic - ENJOY.


"Ini benar-benar gila." Kardia menuruni tangga dari Pope's Chamber menuju ke kuil-kuil di Sanctuary, "Tak kusangka bocah yang ikut denganku itu adalah Athena."

Dégel berjalan di sebelah Gold Saint Scorpio itu, "Sampai kapanpun kau ini memang seenaknya sendiri. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana paniknya seisi Sanctuary saat mendapati kalau Athena tak ada di sini."

"Mana aku tahu dia itu siapa. Mendadak muncul di kuilku dan mencengkram jubahku erat sekali. Ku pikir salah satu calon gadis pengabdi di Sanctuary."

Kedua Gold Saint itu pun menuju ke sebuah taman kecil yang ada di tepian Sanctuary, tempat mereka biasa bersantai jika sedang ada waktu luang.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? Lukamu itu cukup parah, seharusnya kau masih harus beristi-"

"Iya iya iya, Yang Mulia Aquarius Dégel," Kardia memotong ucapan sobat karibnya itu, "Bisa tidak sih kau berhenti ceramah sebentar saja? Panas kupingku mendengarmu bicara terus seperti itu."

Dégel menghela napas, "Kau yang membuatku jadi emosi seperti ini."

Kardia mengangkat bahunya, "Yang penting aku kan tidak mati."

"Athena memberitahuku kalau jantungmu sempat berhenti. Kalau saja wanita bernama Carvella itu tidak menolongmu, saat ini posisi Gold Saint Scorpio pasti kosong."

Mendengar itu Kardia menggerutu tidak jelas.

Dégel mengeluarkan kacamata dan membaca buku kecil yang selalu dia baca. Bersandar pada salah satu tiang batu di taman itu, pemuda berambut biru panjang itu menenggelamkan diri dalam dunianya dan membiarkan Kardia sendiri.

Siapapun yang melihat dua Gold Saint itu pasti akan bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa seorang Aquarius Dégel yang terkenal akan sifatnya yang pendiam, tertutup dan serius itu bisa berteman akrab dengan Scorpio Kardia yang sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang, impulsif dan tak pernah menghiraukan peraturan.

Itu misteri yang belum terungkap bagi para penghuni Sanctuary yang lain.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Saint seiya _**_© Kurumada Masashi_

**_Saint seiya LOST canvas _**_© Teshirogi Shiroi & Kurumada Masashi_

**_Fire and Ice_**_ © aicchan_

_Scorpio Kardia X Aqarius Dégel_

_Friendship - Romance_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hujan turun rintik pagi itu. Kardia berdiri dengan wajah bosan memandang penjuru Sanctuary yang bisa dia lihat dari kuilnya. Di kejauhan dia bisa melihat para calon saint tengah berlatih giat meski hujan turun semakin deras.

"Bocah-bocah kurang kerjaan. Ngapain mereka basah-basahan seperti itu?" Kardia bersandar di salah satu tiang kuil dan melipat tangannya, "Hmmm?!" saat itu dia melihat sosok kecil yang mengendap di antara tiang-tiang sepanjang jalan penghubung antar kuil. Senyum muncul di wajah pemuda itu, "OI, SASHA!"

Suara keras Kardia membuat gadis kecil berambut ungu pendek itu terkejut dan langsung berbalik. Wajah pucatnya berubah lega setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sasha menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya, meminta supaya Kardia diam.

Kardia memandang beberapa pelayan Athena berlarian kecil hilir mudik seraya menyerukan nama dewi mereka. Pemuda itu terkekeh, lalu dia memberi isyarat pada Sasha supaya gadis itu bergerak sesuai petunjuknya agar tak ketahuan. Akhirnya Sasha sampai ke kuil Scorpio dan bersembunyi di belakang Kardia yang langsung menyelubungi gadis kecil itu dengan jubahnya.

"Kau kabur lagi dari Pope's Chamber? Kali ini mau kemana lagi?"

"Tidak kemana-mana. Aku hanya bosan mempelajari ini dan itu, sesekali kan aku ingin keluar juga."

Kardia menepuk kepala sang Athena itu, "Kalau begitu main saja denganku. Kebetulan aku mau ke tempat Dégel, kurasa perpustakaannya punya buku-buku yang lebih menarik daripada pelajaran dasar lainnya."

Sasha memandang Kardia penuh rasa terima kasih, "Sungguh aku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Dégel tak akan keberatan menerima Athena di kuilnya." Kardia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasha, "Ayo."

Sasha mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Kardia. Lalu keduanya menuju ke kuil Aquarius.

.

Di depan kuil Aquarius, Dégel berdiri dengan raut wajah tak percaya melihat siapa yang datang bersama Kardia.

"A-Athena! Apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Seharusnya anda ada di Pope's Chamber."

Sasha meringsut ke belakang Kardia, mencengkram jubah Gold Saint itu dengan erat.

"Hei hei, Dégel, kau membuatnya ketakutan." Kardia menepuk punggung Sasha, menyuruh gadis kecil itu berdiri lagi di sebelahnya, "Dia hanya bosan, jadi ku ajak saja dia ke sini. Koleksi bukumu mungkin lebih lengkap daripada milik Pope. Perubahan suasana belajar juga baik untuknya."

Dégel menghela napas panjang, sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Kardia yang benar-benar selalu bertindak seenaknya. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, dan rasanya tidak sopan juga mengusir Athena, maka Dégel pun mengantar sang Dewi Sanctuary itu menuju ke perpustakaan pribadinya yang ada di dalam kuil Aquarius.

Sampai di perpustakaan, Sasha terbeliak memandang deretan rak penuh buku dan juga alat-alat lain yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Gadis itu berkeliling ruangan yang tak begitu besar namun menyimpan banyak barang itu, tapi dia cukup tahu diri untuk tiak menyentuh apapun.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasha sambil menunjuk sebuah kertas lebar penuh tulisan dan hitungan yang tak dia mengerti.

Dégel mendekati Sasha dan menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang bisa dipahami anak kecil, karena Athena di masa ini memilih untuk terlahir sebagai manusia biasa yang artinya, perjalanan Sasha untuk menjadi Athena masihlah panjang. "Itu adalah peta bintang," Dégel menunjuk sebuah teleskop kecil di mejanya, "Dengan memperhatikan bintang, kita bisa tahu kapan pergantian musim akan datang. Itu akan sangat membantu para penduduk di sekitar Sanctuary."

Sasha memandang teleskop itu penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Mengerti, Dégel mengizinkan gadis itu menyentuh dan melihat melalui teropong. Dia juga menjelaskan hal-hal lain yang ditanyakan Sasha, seperti buku berbahasa aneh yang tergeletak di ujung meja, atau alat-alat studi perbintangan yang ada disana.

Kardia duduk di kursi kayu, tersenyum memandang interaksi Dégel dan Sasha. Kardia selalu tahu, dibalik wajah dinginnya, Dégel itu orang yang perhatian, terlebih pada anak kecil. Tapi karena wajahnya yang kelewat datar, banyak yang salah mengira kalau Dégel itu orang yang tak ramah.

Saat Sasha sedang asik menjelajah dari satu rak buku ke rak buku yang lain, hujan turun semakin deras, kali ini diiringi petir menyambar dan gemuruh yang memekakkan telinga. Sepertinya badai akan segera datang.

"Payah. Kenapa jadi gelap gulita begitu, sih?" Kardia beranjak ke sebelah jendela, memandang air yang tumpah di luar sana, angin bertiup kencang membuat pepohonan bergoyang liar.

Sasha bersin pelan karena udara yang mendadak berubah dingin. Dégel dengan sigap melepas jubahnya dan membungkus tubuh kecil sang Athena dengan kain itu dan membawanya duduk di salah satu kursi di sana.

"Maaf, temperatur di kuil ini memang lebih dingin dari kuil yang lain. Saya lebih nyaman dengan udara dingin seperti ini."

Sasha menggeleng, nyaman dengan kehangatan jubah Dégel, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku… Aku akan jadi anak kuat dan tidak akan mengeluh karena hal seperti ini."

Dégel tersenyum tipis lalu beralih ke sebelah Kardia, memandang badai yang semakin menjadi, "Sepertinya tak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat. Aku buatkan kalian minum dulu." Gold Saint Aquarius itu pun meninggalkan Kardia bersama Sasha di perpustakaan.

Menguap lebar, Kardia duduk lagi, sekarang berhadapan dengan Sasha, "Bagaimana? Perpustakaan ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada pelajaran di Pope's Chamber kan?"

Sasha mengangguk, "Iya. Penjelasan Dégel pun lebih mudah dimengerti."

Kardia tersenyum mendengar itu, "Kau bisa minta Pope mengizinkanmu untuk sesekali berkunjung kemari. Aku yakin Pope tidak akan keberatan."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja." Ujar Kardia yakin, "Dégel sering mendampingi Pope sebagai pembaca bintang di Star Hill, dia itu Saint paling pintar di Sanctuary ini, jadi aku yakin Pope akan mengizinkanmu belajar di sini."

Itu membuat Sasha sangat senang, "Aku akan bicara pada Pope, kalau begitu."

Kardia mengusap-usap kepala Sasha. Meski gadis cilik itu adalah sang Athena, tapi saat ini di mata Kardia, Sasha hanyalah anak kecil yang terjebak dalam situasi yang berada di luar kendalinya. Gadis cilik yang masih menyesuaikan diri di lingukngan baru, orang-orang asing dan memiliki tanggung jawab besar. Karenanya saat ini, Kardia ingin berada di sisi gadis ini bukan sebagai Gold Saint, tapi sebagai temannya.

"Kardia…"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu…" Sasha memainkan jubah Dégel dengan jemarinya, "Saat pertama kita bertemu, sebenarnya aku berniat untuk melarikan diri dari Sanctuary dan kembali pada keluargaku. Tapi… saat itu aku melihatmu bersama dengan Dégel di sebuah taman. Kalian tampak akrab dan berbincang sambil tertawa. Kalian mengingatkanku pada keluargaku di panti asuhan, dan kalian mengingatkanku pada janji yang aku buat bersama mereka, kalau suatu saat nanti, kami pasti akan bertemu lagi. Suatu saat nanti kami bertiga akan bersama lagi."

Sasha memandang Kardia dan tersenyum, "Karena itu aku menyelinap ke kuilmu dan mencengkram jubahmu erat-erat… karena aku ingin menjadi temanmu."

Kardia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Wajahmu serius seperti itu, ku pikir mau bicara apa." Dia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasha sedikit kelewat bersemangat, "Kita ini memang teman, kan? Kau, aku dan Dégel."

Kata-kata Kardia membuat Sasha tersenyum lebar meski airmata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Yang tak mereka tahu, Dégel berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan, membawa dua gelas coklat hangat dengan senyum senang tampak di wajah yang biasanya dingin tak terbaca.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Sasha jadi dekat dengan Kardia dan Dégel. Di sela waktu luangnya, gadis itu akan berlari menuju kuil Scorpio untuk mengajak Kardia mengunjungi Dégel. Padahal Kuil Aquarius lebih dekat dari tempat tinggal Sasha si Sanctuary, tapi gadis cilik itu lebih memilih untuk turun ke kuil Scorpio dan kembali naik menuju ke kuil Aquarius. Atau jika cuaca cerah, gadis kecil itu akan mengajak Kardia dan Dégel ke taman untuk menikmati bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, seperti hari ini.

Sasha, Kardia dan Dégel menikmati piknik di tepi sungai yang penuh dengan bunga berwarna-warni. Karena saat ini Sasha sudah mengantongi izin sang Pope untuk 'beredar' di Sanctuary, para gadis abdi Sanctuary menyiapkan bekal untuk calon dewi mereka. Dan karena judul kegiatan hari ini adalah piknik, maka Kardia dan Dégel tak memakai Gold Cloth mereka, keduanya mengenakan pakaian biasa, atasan lengan pendek dan celana panjang untuk menemani Sasha yang kini mulai mengenakan pakaian khas Sanctuary, yaitu gaun putih yang membuatnya tampak sedikit lebih dewasa.

"Jadi… Aku diminta untuk lebih mengenal semua saint yang ada di sini. Kalian bisa membantuku?" Tanya Sasha yang memangku buku sejarah Holy War 200 tahun yang lalu.

Kardia duduk bersila dan memakan sebutir apel, seperti slogannya 'satu apel sehari menjauhkan omelan Dégel darimu', "Kalau kau tanya aku percuma. Lagipula di sini kan ada professor, kenapa tidak kau tanya dia saja?"

Pandangan Sasha beralih pada Dégel yang sedang membaca buku. Pemuda itu langsung menutup buku dan melepas kacamatanya, membuat Sasha tersenyum senang, "Bisa beritahu aku apa saja tugas-tugas saint di setiap kuil?"

"Pada intinya, semua saint memiliki tugas yang sama. Melindungi Athena dan menjaga Sanctuary. Terkadang kami harus meninggalkan Sanctuary untuk menjalakan misi, seperti mengatasi gangguan specter, atau membantu penduduk desa di sekitar Sanctuary ini."

Sasha mendengarkan dengan serius sedangkan Kardia menguap lebar, mengambil apel kedua dari keranjang bambu yang berisi makan siang mereka.

"Kuil pertama di Sanctuary ini adalah Aries, yang dijaga oleh Shion. Dia bersal dari Jamir yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memperbaiki _cloth_ yang rusak. Shion orang yang tegas, disiplin tapi juga orang yang perhatian pada teman-temannya."

Mendengar itu, Kardia mendengus, "Heh! Perhatian apa? Kemarin aku baru kembali dari misi, dia malah menceramahiku panjang lebar."

"Itu karena kau merusak tanggul di desa dan membuat saint juga penduduk di sana kerepotan. Itu salahmu sendiri."

Sasha buru-buru menengahi sebelum telinganya pecah karena suara lantang Kardia dan komentar-komentar dingin dari Dégel.

Dégel berdehem agar amarahnya sedikit berkurang, "Baiklah. Sekarang abaikan saja si kalajengking itu." Katanya, "Kuil kedua di Sanctuary adalah Taurus, yang dijaga oleh Rasgado, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Aldebaran."

"Ah… orang berbadan besar yang sangat baik itu kan? Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali."

"Benar. Aldebaran adalah panutan bagi saint lain di Sanctuary ini. Ia kuat, raga dan hatinya. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk memastikan keselamatan semua yang ada di Sanctuary ini."

Sepertinya Sasha mulai menganggap ini bukan pelajaran, tapi kisah biografi para saint yang jarang dia temui.

"Kuil ketiga adalah Gemini. Kuil Bintang Kembar ini dulu dijaga oleh Aspros."

Suara lirih Dégel menarik perhatian Sasha, "Dulu?"

Dégel menghela napas, "Saya tak ingin bicara buruk tentang rekan sesama saint, tapi… memang beredar kabar tak sedap tentang Aspros. Mungkin belum saatnya anda mengetahui hal ini."

Mengerti sorot mata Dégel yang memancarkan rasa enggan dan kebisuan yang jarang dari Kardia, Sasha tak memaksa lagi, "Baiklah. Lalu, kuil selanjutnya apa?"

"Kuil berikutnya adalah Cancer yang dijaga oleh Manigoldo. Ia adalah murid langsung dari Pope Sage. Saya pribadi tak begitu mengenalnya, tapi dari pertemuan singkat di setiap rapat 12 Gold Saint, saya menangkap kesan kalau Manigoldo ini sepertinya setipe dengan Kardia."

Pernyataan itu membuat Sasha tertawa dan Kardia protes tidak terima.

"Tidak sudi aku disamakan dengan dia!"

Dégel tetap tenang, "Ya jelas saja berbeda, aku tak yakin Sanctuary bisa bertahan jika ada dua orang sepertimu."

Tawa Sasha makin kencang melihat Kardia yang bersungut kesal, "Ahahaha… kalian berdua ini memang akrab sekali ya," gadis kecil itu memandang Dégel lagi, "Lalu selanjutnya siapa?"

Tak mengacuhkan Kardia, Dégel kembali pada 'misi'nya, "Kuil setelah Cancer adalah Leo. Regulus, sang penjaga, adalah anak muda yang aktif dan dijuluki jenius karena kehebatannya. Dia adalah keponakan dari Sagittarius Sisyphus dan ayahnya adalah Gold Saint Leo terdahulu, Ilias. Saya rasa usia anda dan Regulus tak terlampau jauh."

"Wah… ternyata ada Gold Saint yang masih muda."

"Hei!" seru Kardia mendadak, "Kau pikir kami ini sudah tua apa?"

Sasha tertawa, "Bukan begitu, maksudku, yang seumuran denganku."

Sekali lagi tak menghiraukan Kardia, Dégel melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Kuil berikutnya adalah Kuil Virgo. Sekedar peringatan saja, sebaiknya anda tak usah sering terlalu dekat dengan Kuil itu."

Sasha mengangguk, "Aku pernah bertemu dengan Virgo Asmita beberapa kali. Menurutku, dia orangnya misterius dan matanya selalu tertutup, tapi dia bisa melihat ke sekelilingnya."

"Karena matanya buta, indera lainnya berfungsi sangat sensitif dan jauh lebih kuat dari manusia normal. Itu salah satu alasan kenapa Virgo Asmita mendapat julukan sebagai Manusia Yang Mendekati Tuhan, dalam hal ini, Buddha." Imbuh Dégel.

"Buddha? Apa Asmita sekuat itu?"

"Mana kami tahu dia kuat atau tidak. Dia itu makhluk paling misterius di Sanctuary. Seperti antara ada dan tiada." Sambung Kardia yang sudah memakan apel ketiganya, "Sosoknya jarang terlihat, bahkan saat Pope memanggil semua Gold Saint untuk berkumpul. Orang aneh, dia itu."

"Tapi… aku pernah sekali menyelinap lewat di Kuil Virgo saat Asmita sedang bermeditasi."

Ucapan gadis itu membuat Kardia dan Dégel terkejut, karena selama ini tak ada yang berani masuk ke kuil Virgo.

Kardia menepuk kepala Sasha dengan wajah serius, "Sungguh. Saat ini aku bersyukur kau adalah Athena, Sasha. Kalau tidak… siapa yang tahu nasibmu akan jadi apa kalau berani mengusik meditasi Asmita."

Sasha senang mendengarkan cerita tentang para Gold saint dari mata seorang Gold Saint juga. Lebih cepat diingat daripada setumpukan buku yang ada di kamarnya.

"Selanjutnya adalah Kuil Libra yang dijaga oleh Dohko. Saints dilarang membawa senjata di dalam Sanctuary, tapi Libra adalah pengecualian. Libra Gold Cloth membawa enam pasang senjata, namun penggunaannya sangat dijaga ketat. Sampai saat ini saya pun tak pernah melihat Dohko memakai salah satu senjata Libra."

"Setelah ini Kuil Scorpio, kan? Lewati saja, aku sudah terlalu hapal isinya."

"Karena kau dari waktu ke waktu menjadikan kuilku sebagai tempat bersembunyi." Kardia sok pura-pura menjitak Sasha yang tertawa-tawa senang.

Dégel pun melanjutkan 'pelajaran'nya, "Sagittarius adalah kuil berikutnya. Saya rasa anda pasti mengenalnya."

Sasha mengangguk lagi, "Ya. Sisyphus yang menjemputku dan membawaku ke Sanctuary ini. Ku rasa orangnya sangat baik, sabar dan penyayang. Dia selalu mengunjungiku setiap hari, memastikan kalau aku tidak bersedih lagi."

"Si Sisyphus itu memang tipe yang sayang anak kecil. Lihat saja Regulus, bocah itu lengket setengah mati sama pamannya." Kardia membuang sisa apelnya, "Kebalikan dariku."

Saat itu Sasha memandang Kardia, "Tapi kau baik padaku. Meski suka teriak-teriak sih."

"Itu karena kau yang suka menarikku kesana kemari!"

Sasha tertawa, dia benar-benar suka Kardia. Lalu perhatiannya kembali pada Dégel, "Setelah Sagittarius, apa?"

"Capricorn El Cid adalah penjaga kuil selanjutnya. Ia tipe pekerja keras dan akan berlatih sekuat tenaga demi kesempurnaan. Ia dan Sisyphus adalah sahabat dekat. Meski terkesan pendiam dan menutup diri, El Cid adalah seorang _gentleman_ sejati."

"Sama sepertimu, Dégel." Ujar Sasha yang langsung disambut dengusan Kardia.

"Mananya dari si es ini yang _gentleman_?

"Setidaknya Dégel jauh lebih lembut daripadamu, Kardia."

Kali ini Kardia menyentil hidung Sasha.

"Setelah Capricorn itu Aquarius kan? Lain kali kalau ke sana lagi, aku akan membawa mantel karena suhunya benar-benar dingin."

"Maaf, sudah jadi kebiasaan saya tinggal di tempat dingin."

Sasha menggeleng, "Tidak masalah. Rasanya seperti tempat berteduh kalau di luar sedang panas."

Kali ini Kardia benar-benar tertawa, "Ku rasa aku akan mengundang yang lain untuk bermalam di kuil Aquarius saat musim panas datang nanti. Kau bisa menyediakan es yang banyak dan kita pesta es serut."

Andai Dégel bukan _expert_ dalam hal menahan diri, dia pasti sudah membekukan Kardia dengan _Freezing Coffin_.

Sekali lagi Sasha menyela sebelum pecah perang antar saints, "Dan Kuil terakhir adalah Pisces kan? Selama ini aku tak pernah melihat Gold Saint Pisces. Apa kuil itu kosong?"

"Tidak. Kuil itu dijaga oleh Pisces Albafica. Saya sendiri hanya bertemu dengannya saat pertemuan di Pope's Chamber."

Kardia bertopang dagu, "Pertama bertemu aku pikir dia itu perempuan. Tak kusangka ada laki-laki secantik itu."

"Aku jadi ingin melihatnya. Apa benar dia secantik itu." Mata Sasha berbinar membayangkan sosok rupawan dalam balutan Gold Cloth Pisces.

"Tapi saya rasa itu akan sulit. Dari kabar yang ada tentang Albafica, ia sengaja menghindari orang karena percaya bahwa dia akan membawa petaka bagi orang yang ada di dekatnya."

Wajah Sasha berubah murung, "Kenapa begitu?"

Kali ini Kardia yang menjawab, "Yang aku dengar, darah dari seorang Gold Saint Pisces adalah darah beracun. Kau tahu padang mawar yang ada di tangga utama menuju Pope's Chamber?"

"Ya. Ladang mawar yang sangat indah, tapi aku selalu dilarang mendekat."

"Karena itu adalah mawar beracun yang berfungsi sebagai jebakan para penyusup. Jalan Sanctuary ini tak semudah kelihatannya, sebagian besar tangga utama menuju tiap kuil selalu terpasang jebakan."

Sasha terkejut dan memandang Dégel, "Beracun? Sungguh? Mawar seindah itu?"

"Karena itu saya yakin Pope menginginkan anda mengingat semua jalan aman di Sanctuary."

"Ya. Memang benar. Aku selalu diingatkan tentang jalan yang boleh dan yang tidak boleh dilewati. Ternyata ada jebakan berbahaya seperti itu."

'Pelajaran' dari Dégel berlanjut penjelasan tempat-tempat lain di Sanctuary. Seperti Colloseum yang menjadi tempat latihan calon saint, lalu makam para saint yang ada di area Kuil Aries, dan juga Star Hill, tempat dimana sang Pope membaca peredaran bintang untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dunia ini.

Sasha merasa puas dan senang karena 'pelajaran' hari ini benar-benar berbeda dari pelajaran yang dia dapat di hari-hari biasanya. Merasa kalau Sasha sudah mendapat tambahan pengetahuan tentang Sanctuary yang harus dia ketahui, Dégel mengusulkan kalau ini saatnya mereka menikmati makan siang yang langsung disambut senang oleh Sasha yang memang sudah merasa lapar.

Selesai makan, Sasha mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil sewajarnya. Dia mengganggu Kardia sampai pemuda itu berdiri dan mengejarnya. Dégel kembali membuka bukunya dan memakai kacamata, siap menjauhkan pikiran dari kegaduhan di sekitarnya.

"Kardia! Ambilkan bunga itu untukku!" Sasha menarik lengan sang Gold Saint Scorpio dan membawanya ke sebuah pohon tinggi berbunga putih, "Bunganya cantik sekali. Ambilkan untukku!" pintanya lagi.

"Haaah? Kau pikir aku ini monyet atau apa?"

"Tapi bunganya cantik sekali."

Memandang wajah Sasha yang penuh harap begitu, Kardia jadi tak tega juga. Akhirnya dia pun meraih bunga putih di salah satu dahan dalam sekali lompatan dan memberikannya pada Sasha, "Puas?"

Sasha tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Kardia." Katanya seraya mencium wangi bunga itu.

"Hmp, kalau satu Sanctuary tahu Yang Mulia Scorpio ini takluk pada seorang gadis, bisa-bisa kau jadi bahan tertawaan Regulus untuk seumur hidupnya." Ujar Dégel.

"Sialan kau, Dégel!" Baru saja Kardia hendak melangkah menghampiri Dégel, mendadak dia merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di dadanya, membuat pemuda itu jatuh berlutut.

"Kardia!" Sasha langsung panik dan berusaha menopang tubuh Kardia, menjatuhkan bunga putih yang ada ditangannya.

Dégel segera beranjak dan menggantikan posisi Sasha. Dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada kiri Kardia, perlahan mengalirkan _cosmo_ dinginnya ke tubuh pemuda itu.

Kardia mencengkram lengan Dégel dan mengerang lirih sebelum tubuhnya jadi rileks dan bersandar sepenuhnya pada Dégel.

"Kardia…" Sasha memandang sosok Scorpio itu dengan wajah cemas.

"Aah… Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Sasha! Aku hanya kelelahan karena misi sebelum ini."

Dégel melihat seorang abdi Athena melewati tempat itu, dia memanggilnya dan meminta agar Sasha diantar kembali ke Pope's Chamber, "Saya akan merawat Kardia, sebaiknya anda kembali dan beristirahat. Saya akan kabari jika kondisi Kardia sudah lebih baik."

"Sungguh? Janji?"

"Saya berjanji."

Meski tak rela, akhirnya Sasha ikut dengan gadis pengabdi di Sanctuary itu meninggalkan dua saints yang baru akrab dengannya.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Dégel.

"Tidak… Begini saja… sebentar lagi."

Dégel membenahi posisi duduknya dan membiarkan Kardia tetap bersandar padanya, "Kau selalu memaksakan diri. Apa menyiksa bagimu untuk diam sebentar saja dan beristirahat?"

"Hah. Aku lebih memilik berada di luar ruangan dari pada terkurung di dalam kuil."

Sudah habis akal Dégel berusaha membuat Kardia lebih menjaga kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi si Scorpio ini terlalu cepat naik darah dan cepat terpancing kalau ada musuh, membuat Dégel harus ekstra waspada setiap kali rekan Gold Saint-nya ini kembali dari misi.

Angin berhembus lembut di sana, membuat Kardia dengan seenaknya tetap bersandar pada Dégel dan memeluk pinggang si perwakilan zodiac Aquarius itu.

Satu yang mungkin paling dirahasiakan oleh mereka berdua adalah tentang masalah status hubungan mereka. Dulu, hubungan mereka hanyalah sebagai 'dokter' dan 'pasien' sejak Pope Sage menugaskan Dégel untuk menjadi 'pengawas kesehatan' untuk Kardia. Seiring interaksi mereka setiap kali Dégel datang ke kuil Scorpio saat kondisi Kardia memburuk, mereka jadi saling mengenal pribadi satu sama lain.

Awalnya Kardia menganggap kalau Dégel hanya menjalankan perintah Pope saja, namun kelamaan, Kardia menyadari kalau setiap kali Dégel meninggalkan kuil Scorpio, pemuda itu selalu menyediakan apa yang Kardia butuhkan. Ramuan obat, air minum juga makanan yang tak terlalu berat untuk tubuhnya. Kadang kalau kondisi Kardia benar-benar parah, Dégel akan berjaga semalaman dan baru pergi setelah memastikan semua sudah stabil lagi.

Kardia tak pernah punya orang yang memperhatikannya sampai seperti itu. Sedikit demi sedikit Kardia jadi sering memperhatikan sosok Dégel, meski yang bersangkutan lebih sering mengurung diri dalam Kuil Aquarius. Itu membuat niat iseng Kardia timbul dan dia jadi sering menghantui kuil Aquarius dan mengajak Dégel keluar. Setelah setiap kali Kardia kebal terhadap protesnya, Dégel jadi terbiasa juga dengan polah si Scorpio yang hampir setiap hari selalu menganggunya. Akhirnya Dégel menjadi terbiasa akan kehadiran Kardia di dekatnya. Membiarkan pemuda itu berceloteh tidak jelas apa dan terus saja berkicau meski tak diacuhkan oleh Dégel. Komunikasi satu arah sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi dua arah. Dégel mulai mau menanggapi ocehan Kardia, membuat si Scorpio itu merasa senang sekali.

Perkembangan hubungan mereka sama sekali di luar dugaan, diawali di satu malam saat kondisi jantung Kardia memburuk lagi, seperti biasa, Dégel ada di sana, menemaninya, merawatnya. Yang tak biasa adalah tangan Dégel yang tak lepas menggenggam jemari Kardia. Sejak saat itu, mereka menjadi lebih dekat, sesekali berbagi sentuhan intim dan tak jarang menghabiskan satu malam bersama. Sampai sekarang, apa yang terjadi adalah rahasia mereka berdua. Meski mungkin sang Pope sudah mengetahuinya, tapi karena sang Pope tak berkomentar apa-apa, sepertiya tak ada masalah.

Kardia terbatuk beberapa kali, nyeri di jantungnya masih sedikit terasa meski tak menyiksa seperti awal tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Kuil. Udara mulai dingin dan itu tak baik untukmu."

"Aku malah senang kalau berada di tempat dingin."

Tak peduli, Dégel mengalungkan lengan Kardia di lehernya dan memapah pemuda itu. Tak berjalan cepat-cepat, mereka menaiki tangga menuju kuil Scorpio yang terdekat. Di tengah jalan mereka berpapasan dengan Shion yang langsung datang menghampiri.

"Kardia, jantungmu kambuh lagi?"

"Aah… sudah tak apa."

"Aku bantu." Shion pun ikut memapah Kardia sampai mereka tiba di Kuil Scorpio dan merebahkan Kardia di tempat tidur. Dia juga dengan sigap mengambilkan air dan kain bersih untuk kompres, "Aku akan bawakan apel untukmu. Ku rasa ada satu desa yang siap memanen apel di bulan ini. Kau beristirahat saja dulu, aku akan bilang pada Pope untuk menangguhkan misimu." Setelahnya Shion pun keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

Dégel memandang Kardia, "Kau masih bilang kalau Shion bukan orang yang perhatian?"

Kardia mendengus. Dia memejamkan mata saat Dégel meletakkan kain basah di keningnya, rasanya nyaman sekali. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai dia terlelap dalam tidur nyenyak.

Melepas kacamatanya, Dégel merasa lega melihat Kardia bisa tidur, artinya dia sudah tak merasa sakit lagi. Dégel menyibak rambut panjang Kardia agar tak menempel di tubuhnya yang berkeringat, _"Harusnya tadi kusuruh ganti baju dulu."_ Batin Dégel. Dia membungkukkan badannya dan mencium bibir Kardia sekilas, sebelum menyelimuti pemuda itu.

.

Keesokan harinya, Shion datang bersama Dohko membawa satu kotak penuh apel segar yang baru dipetik dari pohon. Sisyphus dan Regulus pun datang membawa ikan bakar yang menebar aroma sedap. Lalu datang seorang gadis bernama Agasha dari desa dekat Sanctuary, memberikan sebatang mawar merah pada Kardia, titipan dari Albafica dan dijamin tidak beracun. Yang terakhir datang adalah Sasha yang datang membawa vas berisi berbagai macam jenis bunga liar yang dia kumpulkan sejak pagi tadi.

"Kardia, syukurlah kau sudah baikan." Sasha meletakkan vas di atas meja.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang sekarat begitu!" Kardia menarik kedua pipi Sasha sampai gadis kecil itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kardia! Kau tidak sopan pada Athena!" Dégel melepaskan tangan Kardia dari Sasha yang langsung mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Dégel. Jangan memarahi Kardia."

Kardia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Dégel, membuat pemuda berkacamata itu kesal.

"Kardia istirahat saja hari ini. Aku akan berkunjung lagi nanti." Sasha pun berpamitan dan meninggalkan kamar itu. Semakin lama gadis itu makin terasa lebih dewasa saja. Padahal baru lewat satu hari mereka bertemu Sasha, tapi rasanya sudah seperti bertemu gadis lain.

Sekarang, sekali lagi hanya tinggal Kardia dan Dégel saja yang ada di sana.

Kardia memandang Dégel yang sedang memijat pangkal hidungnya. Dia juga melihat tumpukan buku di meja, pastinya buku yang dibaca Dégel semalaman. Kardia melepaskan kacamata Dégel, "kembalilah ke kuilmu dan istirahat. Tidak lucu kalau kau ikut sakit juga."

"Aku tidak lelah." Dégel berdiri dan membuka jedela kamar Kardia yang terletak di bagian belakang Kuil Scorpio, "Kau mau berjalan-jalan di luar? Mumpung cuaca sedang cerah."

Kardia menggeleng, "Aku mau tidur saja lagi."

Mendengar itu, Dégel mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau… masih demam ya?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau selalu marah-marah kalau aku keluar, sekarang aku ingin tidur kau malah pasang muka seperti Sanctuary bakal runtuh seketika."

"Bukan begitu… hanya saja… jarang kau mau diam di dalam ruangan."

Kardia menepuk sisi tempat tidurnya yang masih luas, "Kemari!"

Menghela napas, Dégel beralih dan duduk di sebelah Kardia, saat itu, dia langsung dipeluk dan dijatuhkan ke kasur, "Kardia! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau." Kardia malah mempererat pelukannya hingga tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan punggung Dégel, "Tidurlah… kau butuh itu!"

Perlahan Dégel mulai terbuai kehangatan Kardia. Dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Kardia di punggungnya. Dia pun menyamankan diri dalam pelukan itu, melupakan kemungkinan kalau seseorang bisa saja tiba-tiba masuk karena pintu tak terkunci. Namun sentuhan Kardia benar-benar membuatnya malas memikirkan apapun. Kardia tersenyum saat merasakan tubuh Dégel menjadi rileks dan napasnya teratur, pertanda kalau pemuda itu sudah terlelap. Dia mengecup kepala Dégel sebelum ikut memejamkan mata.

Di hari yang cerah itu, mereka tidur tanpa gangguan. Para penghuni Sanctuary yang lain seolah mengerti kalau dua Gold Saint itu butuh sedikit waktu untuk mereka sendiri. Tak terusik. Dan satu waktu yang damai pun terasa sempurna di Sanctuary hari ini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Baiklaaaah! Saya kembali ke fandom ini, sekali lagi dengan fic yang absurd sangat. Bermula dari kenekadan saya baca Lost Canvas Gaiden, keterusan, Fansgirlingan, dan akhirnya terciptalah fic ini.

Semoga masih bisa diterima dan dinikmati. Saya menunggu segala masukan dan kritiknya.


End file.
